


You don't know me

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of a friend brings to light another side of Danny -  a side Steve has trouble dealing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have another long story i'm trying to finish but can't seem to so I wrote this instead. It's a different take on Steve some of you might not like. It's all drabbles.

“Who is it?” Danny asks approaching a crime scene bustling with activity. It’s always like this when a cop’s been murdered.

“Officer James Palakiko,” Steve replies examining the ground for clues. He doesn’t see the way Danny’s face pales. The detective swallows hard like he has a mouth full of broken glass.

“Jimmy,” Danny whispers brokenly and that gets Steve’s attention.

“Danno?” Steve reaches over and gently wraps his big hand around Danny’s bicep. “You knew him?”

Danny swallows again, his eyes glued to the crime scene. All that’s visible to him are the dead man’s booted feet.

“Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

Danny slips behind the building and sits on a pile of broken pallets. He begins to cry softly – can’t hold it in anymore.

The pallets shift and a heavy arm drapes over his shoulders.

“He was important to you?” Steve asks gently.

Danny nods and rubs his wet eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Your best friend?”

Danny looks up warily. He’s never told Steve the truth.

“More than that.”

Steve frowns in confusion.

“Much more,” Danny whispers softly willing Steve to understand.

The arm slowly lifts off his shoulder.

“Oh,” Steve replies hoarsely, his eyes darting away.


	3. Chapter 3

“How long were you together?” Chin traces a finger over the wood grain pattern on the bar.

“Three months.” Danny takes a large gulp from his beer.

“You loved him?”

Danny nods.

“I knew we weren’t going to be forever, but he was kind and generous. The only other cop besides Meka who didn’t treat me like a pariah. He believed in me. He loved me.”

“What happened?”

The detective shrugs and wraps his hands around the beer mug.

“Five-0. Partnering with Steve. General insanity.”

“I’m sorry, Danny.”

The detective blinks rapidly keeping his eyes averted.

“Me too,” he chokes.


	4. Chapter 4

“You never told me.”

“I didn’t know how you’d react. I haven’t known you very long – not long enough to get a reading.

“A reading? Like I’m a gay basher? Like I’d kick you out of Five-0?”

“Yes. Like that.”

Steve blinks slowly.

“I would never…”

“I didn’t know that. You’re military, a SEAL. Mr. Macho. I didn’t know.”

“When have I ever given you the impression that I’m homophobic?”

Danny shakes his head and looks away.

“Danny?”

“Last month, your SEAL buddies came to visit. There was a lot of calling people fag.”

“Not by me.”

“But you laughed.”


	5. Chapter 5

The ride is silent for 20 minutes before Danny speaks up.

“No one thinks you’re gay if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“What? What the hell brought that on?”

“You!” Danny growls. “Suddenly you’re standing five feet away from me at all times. If I put a hand on your shoulder it’s like I touched you with acid or something.”

“That’s bullshit. I don’t treat you any different than I ever have.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Steven.”

“What do you want from me, Danny?”

“I want you to stop looking so uncomfortable around me. I want my friend back.”


	6. Chapter 6

“What the hell is the matter with you?”

“He called you queer!”

“It’s not the first time Steven and I doubt it will be the last. I don’t need you riding in on your white horse.”

“I won’t let people insult any member of my team.”

“Then you’re going to do a lot of ass kicking. We’re cops, insults come with the job.”

“He can’t…I don’t want anyone to use that word around you.”

“Why, cause you don’t want me to be hurt or because people might know you have a fag for a partner?”

“That’s vicious.”

“Yes it is.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re different around him.”

“I’m not!”

“You are. You’re nervous. It’s like you’re trying to keep space between you now.”

“Kono I…” Steve rubs a hand down his face. “I’m afraid of saying the wrong thing. I don’t know how to act.”

“Why do you have to act any different? He’s the same man he always was.”

“I’ve never had any gay friends.”

“You have you just didn’t know it.”

“The world I come from, my upbringing...”

“You’re not in that world anymore and Danny needs you. He’s lost someone he loved. Are you going to be there for him?”


	8. Chapter 8

“I was shocked, ok? I never knew. Never suspected.”

“Maybe I should have minced around the office more? Sung show tunes?”

“Danny this is difficult enough.”

“Yes, I’m sure it is. Sorry I’m being so selfish,” Danny scoffs.

“You don’t understand the world I grew up in.”

“The same one I grew up in I’m betting.”

“It’s not something I have a lot of experience with.”

“I’m not asking you to join a Pride parade, or go to a gay bar with me. I don’t even do those things. I’ve had enough of my parent’s disapproval, I don’t need yours.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Have you ever thought about… me?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

“You said I could ask anything.”

“Are you afraid I’m going to jump your bones or something?”

“No, I just….”

“You’re an attractive man, Steven. I’ve had a few fantasies about you. And Chin. And Kono. But I would never act on them – especially when the attraction is not shared, ok?”

Steve flushes. He’s trying but he’s embarrassed. He’s not used to talking to another guy like this.

“Have you ever fantasized about being with one of your women friends?” Danny asks.

“Yes, but that’s norm-“

“Don’t say it, Steven,”


	10. Chapter 10

“I don’t want our friendship to end.”

“I don’t want that either. You’re important to me, Steve.”

“I was surprised that’s all. I didn’t know that you were…”

“Bi-sexual,” Danny offers blandly.

“Bi-sexual. It’s a big deal.”

“Not to me.”

“No…I guess not.”

“I get that this is awkward for you, but I lost someone I loved and I need my best friend to help me.” Danny’s voice breaks.

Steve reaches out, hesitating at first before laying his hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. He huffs in annoyance at himself and pulls Danny into a hug.

“I’m here, Danno.”


End file.
